


Pollen Allergy

by SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Luhan is flower maniac, M/M, Sometimes annoying antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: Luhan is the deer prince loved by everyone from the earth and there is Minseok, the ice prince from Uranus are set to be wed. But they always have arguments in practically everything, which just keeps making Sehun dizzy with this two stubborn princes.





	Pollen Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at this... Is this even count as domestic...? I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of potato from me!
> 
> Thank you for mods who work hard~ I love you so muchhh!  
> For the prompters hopefully i gave you the justice the prompt deserve~

 

It’s such a great news for the whole kingdom when the king exclaimed that one of his children would soon be married to someone. Its even greater when the one that got chosen is the oldest son, prince Luhan. Luhan has found himself maturing like how fawns should have as he comes to his sixteenth, he has grown handsome, he got his agility and most of all, he became a social person and not glued to his mom anymore. Their people fall for his charm and no one could ever resist his doe eyes. No one.

 

As spring comes, the kingdom of deer welcomed it with so many celebrations. Bundles of yellow Alstroemeria and white peonies are everywhere, planted on every side of the sidewalk. It's just about the time when the tulip will soon bloom too, it would be the perfect scenery in the forest. The trees didn’t have any snows left as sprouts of baby leaves come replacing them. All the women, elders and the toddlers are using flower crown above their head, between or at the antlers with sweet smiles as honey on their face. As Luhan passes by, they gave him a lot of it too, so many kinds of flowers and colors that he couldn’t carry with his single head. If he has ten then maybe it would.

 

His father has said to him that his soon to be fiancé, or husband to be exact, would arrive soon. Around the weekend as their ship still stuck at the Andromeda jam because some _‘black hole’_ or something just appears from nowhere.

 

For now, Luhan wouldn’t bother himself for thinking that. This is the only opportunity left for him to wading alone in his territorial. He just became sixteenth last week and all the people were celebrating it non-stop, not giving any time for him to finally enjoy his freedom. It's been a common knowledge of the universe that fawns always attached to their mothers until they mature enough and ready to be mated. So for this past sixteen years, Luhan was only stood behind his mother, not daring to leave the doe. It's not like he was scared of anything, it's just their instinct. It's not helping too when he has two little brothers and one sister tailing after their mother with him.

 

Now Luhan has his freedom without any internal thought prevent him from his adventure. Instead the instinct grew inside him telling him that it would be a good idea to meddle in some troubles. Not a good thought but who could stop him? Oh yeah, Sehun, his ex-best friends because now he is his newly crowned bodyguard.

 

“You are the stupidest, craziest and the shortest brain kind of deer that I have ever known in my lifetime!” He hisses at Luhan as they make their way to the farthest side from their kingdom. “Your soon-to-be fiancé could be here in no time! It's friday already. He would curse me to mate with another stupid person beside you if he finds out you are out here and dead!” Now he groans loudly, cursing under his breaths as he feels like pulling his antlers out of his scalp.

 

“Don’t be an old man, Sehun. We only live once!” Luhan shouts back but with so many enthusiasts in it.

 

“Exactly! And yours will end now if you keep going _there_ !” Luhan gets it, what Sehun has been saying for the past twenty minutes. He knew it but even if he does, he wouldn’t stop here, not now when he is so sure he could conquer the world. “Then go back if you want, I still want to go _there_.” He said with such a calm tone and keep his steps ahead. Not really caring if Sehun tagging along or not.

 

Sehun curses back under his breath but now he only sighs, not giving another comment. Luhan is a stubborn little deer, just like him. They are both insistent, but Luhan is more spoiled than him since he is a prince after all, they wouldn’t come to any end if Sehun is not the one who gave up. It's best to keep his mouth shut and just follow Luhan for now. If there is any danger, Sehun will leave him and said: “I told so”. Good plans indeed.

 

 _‘There’_ is more like a haunted area, deer in the kingdom doesn’t even brave enough to say its own real name, they only describe it as ‘there’. No one really knew what's in there except for the elders that keep bragging about how dangerous that place is. But Luhan has a different case. He has heard from the birds that always come to his bedroom’s window that ‘there’ is such a beautiful place no one could ever compare to any.

 

They told Luhan about how many colors are in there, how all the colors blend with each other as the sky dance, as the sun shines and as the moon sings. It's located far far far away from the safety zone of the deer’s Kingdom and the path to go there is dangerous as the night forest. Well, it's indeed a forest, also a thick one. But Luhan couldn’t care less, he has needs he needs to achieve, including finding some flowers that by the bird’s information, couldn’t be found in his kingdom nor its surrounding.

 

Luhan is a flower maniac, well, not really. It's just he loves flower more than teasing the rabbit named Junmyeon to become his dinner. And that’s totally a new level to find those flowers that representing whatever it is.

  
  


“My prince, the black hole has changed it's position, would you like us to use the turbo system so we could arrive faster than our previous presupposition?” The co-pilot ask from his desk, looking through the big screen glass, so many status and diagram are there, showing the analytical condition of the plane and its surrounding.

 

“Well, of course, Baekhyun, my father will freeze me alive if we didn’t arrive by tomorrow.” He hisses irritated, his parents have commanded him to arrive at the earth this Saturday and there shouldn’t be any mistake no matter what. Minseok should arrive at the earth Saturday, sharp, no negotiation.

 

He has prepared himself and his spaceship crew. What they didn’t expect was to have a black hole in the middle of their line and have to wait days along with hundreds of spaceship that have the same line as them. He cursed under his breath, he is sure the earth kingdom will understand his lateness, but he knew his parent wouldn’t accept any words.

 

“You hear him, captain, to infinity and beyond!” He shouts. All the crew in the main cabin sighs.

 

“Yes Baekhyun, I heard him, that’s why there is no need for you to shout it.” Kris, the pilot replied. Baekhyun just shrugs it happily.

 

If you want to join the _‘weird force’_ than you must know why called weird. First, the only prince of Uranus is one of them making it the royal force special for him. Second, the weirdest dweller on the planet of ice is in them too, Byun Baekhyun.

 

Fellow space student knew about him, after all he is the only one who made sound in the academy. The whole planet has been asking if he is a real citizen of Uranus or is he an import goodies from earth or any planets near the sun because he is loud as them in the planet of silence. His certificate of birth is indeed explain he is 100% made in Uranus, but some scientist has been suspecting that he has some abnormalities in his DNA that their technology couldn’t figure out yet.

 

Kris grabs the blue ball that was shining since they start their journey, he slides it up until it couldn’t go anymore, he pushes some lever down, green and yellow, and then press a blue ocean button. Camorous of the machine filled the room, the whole cabin shakes and not in a blink of eyes, their spaceship has been eaten by the shadow to bring them to their destination.

  
  


“Are we there yet?”

 

“Nope, almost~”

 

“Okay. What about now?”

 

“We haven’t even walked for another ten feet Oh Sehun.”

 

“Now we have. Have we arrived yet?”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Yes! I wish we arrive now! Now haven’t we?”

 

Luhan has enough of a whining Sehun, he has enough. “I swear to my ancestors that you will be my dead.”

 

Sehun shakes his head. “No, no, no, if you die and I die, then you are the cause of our death because you are the one who starts this deadly adventure. So no, you will be the cause of your own death.”

 

“Stop it.” He hissed.

 

“Stop what?” Sehun asks innocently.

 

“I know you are annoying to annoy me.”

 

“I don’t know what you are saying, Luhan. I just be myself, nothing else~”555

 

They have been down to almost endless clearings and now they have been hiking numerous hills. Luhan doesn’t get it, why they haven’t arrived yet, the sun is setting and he knew what was coming if the sun has asleep.

 

He just wants to retort back when the changing colors in his surrounding stop him, making him gaping when he just realizes what happened. The same goes for Sehun, both of them stop on their track and run their eyes to their current environment. They are at another peek of a hill, but now it's different. The clearings below the hill aren't another empty path to another hill, but it’s a spacious clearing full of flowers and all. The clearing got surrounded by mountains and the little hill they are standing at.

 

It's indeed being saved from any eyes that didn’t search for the setting sun.

 

Maybe, all the colors in the universe could be found in there. Ocean pacific, aurora of the north, the cyan starlight, child of the sun, blushing tomato, fresh potato, morning dew, calming shadow and many more. Their eyes go wide and they just knew, they have arrived.

 

The sun is setting, giving the flowers it’s light from twenty-five degrees from its horizontal position.

 

“We found it…” Whispers Luhan. He and Sehun lock a gaze and a smile bloom on their face. “We found it!” He said once again. Both of them hug each other tightly as they jump on their toes.

 

They broke their hug and runs down the hill, Luhan with his little not so little leg run to flowers he has never seen, there a lot of it. “I should bring some home,” He said to himself, smiling nonstop. He is too blind happy to realize what's coming to him, and it's totally aren't a good thing.

  
  


Sehun is just fooling around the flowers. He isn’t some maniac like his stupid little-brained friends but he knew enough that there are a lot of various kind flowers they couldn’t find in their forest.

 

He was admiring the flowers when his sensitive ears perk up to a vibrating sound of growling. As a guard, he knew better than just a mere little deer like Luhan that that sound is an alarm for their kind. Frantically he searches for Luhan in the sea of flowers taller than himself, of course he couldn’t find that short deer, he must drown and suffocate himself with all the flowers by now.

 

The growls grow apparent, reminding him that he could taunt his crazy friend another time, for now, he should search him and mock him _“I told you s_ — He means he should search him before it's too late.

 

He made his way to the place that imitating stupidness the most, to the west. In the peel of yellow sunflower and another orange flower, he found something suspicious, there are stripes of black and orange moving around behind it.

 

The shadow of the things keep moving around, nearing Sehun but then it turns away and going west. Sehun is left all alone. His instinct says to stay still. He follows his instinct, because adding in evidence, he smells the smell of… predator.

 

_Wait… Predator?_

 

"Ya! Sehun! Come here!" Luhan cheered from somewhere with happy tone all over his voice.

 

 _Shit! That stupid deer, having antler without signal!_ He curses. Now running to where Luhan called for him. Inside of his head, all he could do is cursing because this is a life or death problem.

 

if anyone else, Sehun would not be this worried. But this _is_ Luhan. Stupidest with no sense deer in the kingdom! Damn it! Even if the predator already one foot to him, he would not care if there is a new flower he has never seen before besides the predator!

 

And they are at this new place with not just one new flower… BUT thousands! Screw it…

  
  


Every single dream of Luhan are coming true in that day! His dreams consist on wanting to see blue flowers, black flowers, turquoise flowers, flowers with flowers inside, flowers with water inside, flowers similar to fire, flowers who have antlers, flowers with five gradients, flowers with tails and so on. So basically most of his dreams are coming true in that moment.

 

Sehun is right, Luhan is too stubborn when he was a kid that he didn't want to learn about awareness of predator class. He is too occupied with flower class more than anyone. That's why it is all too late when he saw it.

 

A predator, a tiger, already jumping to him, growling and then opening it’s mouth as wide as possible, showing his sharp teeth to Luhan’s eyes. All his blood is drained from his body, Luhan could only call his mother in whimpers.

 

But the tiger has never touched him, instead a thin sheet of ice spreading to where Luhan stood weakly. The flowers around him also freeze to the core and then he saw it. The tiger already freeze mid-air falls to the ground and a knight in shining armor stood, one foot above the tiger’s body, he has white hair that has been blown away with the air as in his background is a spaceship, trying to land safely in their surrounding, his eyes is a deep blue ocean and his plump cheeks just perfect it all. And no, he is not wearing an armor but a tight space suit that could do the justice for his body line and a piece of some sort of white cape that loosely hanging in his shoulder.

The blue circular symbol in his suit makes Luhan realize that this, this knight in tight suit may or may not be his future husband that come from Uranus. Everything is perfectly perfect, until the other open his mouth.

 

"How could you low life strolling stupidly in this area without care?!" The white-haired man hissed, throwing a glare to Luhan.

 

"Excuse me, who do you call low life?!" Luhan is pulled out from his daydream once he heard the ‘low life’ part.

 

"Who else?! It's you, pretty lady!" Oh wow, that very triggering for Luhan.

 

"I'M A MANLY MAN!"

 

"Who in earth love flowers and have balls at the same time??"

 

"My whole kingdom, for your information!" Luhan tries to defend himself, but the other is just the same, determine with his mind.

 

"You mean, just _you_?Oh my bad, you aren't counted, because you don't have balls. Oops."

 

"NO!"

 

"YES."

 

"NO."

 

"YES."

 

"NOOOOOO-" "YESSSSS-"

 

"MAYBE!" Someone chirp between, he is one of them with soft feature and droopy eyes cut both princes shout with his own shout. them and all Sehun who just arrived and found the situation could do is to facepalm his face. One of the people that come from the ship that just landed with most of the crews getting out from the spaceship through the invisible ladder.

 

Sehun thinks that they are from Uranus as he remembers the prince’s face from one of the newspaper the king of deer once showed him. The facial feature exactly similar to the man who is argumenting with Luhan.

 

All in all he has thought that Luhan’s future husband would be… mature.

 

Yeah, mature. He means, he heard that his spouse is a month older than Luhan and a month is a lot counting that they aren't a deer like them, who spent whole seventeen years behind their mother’s back.

 

But here they are… truth be told, Luhan has spouse who is equally stubborn as him. How will the whole kingdom survive?! “FOR THE SAKE OF SHRINKING MUSHROOM! COULD YOU TWO STOP IT?!”

 

Both Luhan and Minseok turn at the same time to Sehun, having just the exactly same expression that expresses disagreement and somehow they both shouts ‘NO’ at the same time with all the breath in their lungs.

 

One of the men from the spaceship who follows after the seems to be likely the prince, the tallest man, snickers and shake his head. Sehun could only facepalm himself yet again.

  
  


It turns out that the queen of deer is in love with her soon to be son in law. She could not stop asking everything about Minseok and be proud and happy with every single word that coming out from Minseok’s mouth. “He is so cuteeee.” She awed, turning to her husband who sits right next to her, “See, honey? I told you he will be this adorable! I trust my instinct and the queen of Uranus’ words!” She chirps in delight, seems very ecstatic.

 

“Well, to begin with, I would like to thank you, prince Minseok. My wife in here can't keep her excitement that she didn't even let me thank you first. But she is right, you are amazing. Thank you for taking care of our reckless son that could do nothing but be in danger in the very first time he meets you-”

 

“Father!”

 

“-honestly, he is that reckless and I'm more concerned that now you should be taking care of this stupid son of mine for your entire life. If you want to back out, we will totally understand that, prince Minseok.”

 

Luhan’s jaw has touched the floor. “No! You should be concerned with _me_! I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with this nothing but ass creature!” His parents both sighs. And Minseok… He maintains his image in front of the king and the queen by smiling so sickly sweet.

 

“I will do my best for you, prince Luhan.” He said, making the queen smiles again.

 

Luhan grunts. When they finally finished the little meeting and everyone but the queen and king are getting out of the room. Luhan’s shoulder is slumped, remembering that both his parent aren't at his side anymore, they think Minseok is adorable and Luhan, their own son, is the trouble maker that would weigh Minseok the oh so perfect prince.

 

His parents should be in his side tho! Minseok is the evil one… Just the first time they meet he already called Luhan a low life… He has no manner! And just now that his parents were in the room that Minseok acts civil. Ew, monster.

 

A breath come right next to Luhan’s ear, making him jerk to the side as he closed his sensitive ear with one of his hand, finding the villain is prince Minseok himself.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Minseok smirks at him, he smirks! “Well, I would just like to say I'm glad you find my ass very attractive, prince Luhan.” then he leaves, leaving Luhan is confusion. Since when he said Minseok’s ass is attrac-

 

_“... spend the rest of my life with this nothing but ass creature!”_

 

Then Luhan shouts so loud, maybe breaking some of the mirrors in the castle and some of the staffs’ ears.

 

Three days passed with Luhan and Minseok arguing every time they meet, but Minseok turn hundred and eighty degrees every time Luhan’s parents is near. He becomes so sweet and kind all of a sudden! Two faces, two faces, Luhan hate him so much. Not because Minseok always called him in girly name or anything, no, Luhan doesn't have any grudge about it. None.

 

He just couldn't take it anymore that he merge to his mother’s room. “Mother!” He shouts just as his mother is too far away from where he stands when his mother is actually only two meters away from him.

 

“What is it Luhan?” His mother sighs, his little siblings that sit around his mother give him a curious face. Luhan took a seat beside them. One of his little sisters, Sooyoung hit his thigh. “You are already mature! This place does not belong to you anymore!” She said in a cute way tho, even when she is mad at her oldest brother.

 

“Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sooyoung, but I have problems I need mom to help me. Now shut up.” Her mother who sits in the chair, holding knitting stuff sighs once again.

 

“So mother, you really could not do this to me. I mean I'm okay at first that you arranged a marriage for me. I'm totally okay. But now? With Minseok as the candidate, no. I don't want him. Sent him back to that cold planet, I don't want him.” Before his mom could answer him, Sooyoung once again hit him.

 

“No! Prince Minseok should stay in here and you should be the one who is sent to any planet far from here!” His other little siblings nod in agreement. Whats with this alliance? Did Minseok hypnotize them?

 

“We are very concerned with your happiest Luhan, so if you are very sure about th-”

 

“I'm hundred percent serious. I don't want him.” His mother gives him a look but finally nods. Only three days and Luhan has merged to her room thousands time already, maybe Luhan is that uncomfortable with Minseok. And as much as the queen love Minseok, if her son didn't want to be married to Minseok, then she could do nothing. She should not press anything for her son’s happiness, she wants Luhan to decide which path he wants to take but also be there for her son.

 

“Alright, if that's what you want then okay. I will call the King of Uranus-” Luhan stood, both arms flying up and glee is on his face, “-but! you should thank him first. He has saved your life, Luhan, and I'm sure you haven't thanked him before, am I right?”

 

Saving his life? When? Has he ever be in dang… Ohh… Ohhh yeah.

 

"Ugh..."

 

"See? No excuse, go give him flowers as a thank you gift. It is your fault in the first place anyway, son. You should never go there because every spaceship that come to earth land in there. Could be very dangerous if bad guys were the one who comes, and do not forget about the predators that like to live there. You are really lucky that Minseok was there." Luhan thinks his mother is a genius! He didn't want to thank Minseok verbally, that would be a shame, but he could give him flower~! That's better!

 

Little did he know that giving flowers to someone is more ‘impactful' than saying thank you verbally. Oh dear.

  
  


The summer is fully here! Every yellow flower could be found in every part of the kingdom. Luhan loves yellow flowers, it screams summer and he bet Minseok will be so grateful to receive yellow flowers from him. He has avoided the latter and just keep sending him flowers to his room. And he always asked Sehun to deliver it since he could not go there, it's too freezing in there! Minseok could control ice and it's summer… there should not be any snow in their kingdom.

 

Anyway, Luhan is sure Minseok will be gone in days and he doesn't need him. He still hates him for calling him prett- he means calling him names.

 

The faults lay when Luhan, without any intention or any mind put in his brain, walk close to that corridor, hoping to jump to the garden or maybe interact with his citizen when he felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach. He falls to the ground and crouching, pressing his hand to the source of it all.

 

He felt so hot all of a sudden, really, it must be basic because it's summer but this is different, he felt so hot, from inside. He whimpers in pain, no one hears him. It's the time for the spawn to sleep, of course all the mothers in the kingdom would accompany their spawn and the workers in the kingdom would be busy preparing for the night.

 

“Ugh… What is this?” He whimpers again, now his antlers are in pain, like it almost gets apart. Almost crying in panic because of the sudden pain out of nowhere there finally a hand land on his shoulder and turn him around.

 

He didn't register the owner of the hand until the owner speaks “Yah! Lady! What's wrong with you?” And of course, it must be Minseok out of hundred population in that kingdom. Of course it must be him. “Yah! Did you hear me?”

 

Could not grasp his brain anymore, he asked for help from Minseok in a realllly really whiny tone. And who is Minseok to deny? Remember that anyone could not resist Luhan. Count Minseok in it. He scoops Luhan to his hold, carefully lying his head on Minseok’s shoulder with his antlers not bumping into anything and slowly, Minseok stood and brought Luhan to his room. Because that's the nearest place he could think of.

 

He lay Luhan on his bed and just thinking on leaving him there and calling for help, maybe from Kris or Baekhyun before Luhan pulls him close again, refusing to let Minseok go. “What is your problem?” Minseok ask in a good tone, his intention is good, but he could not let away his attitude that he has gained around the prince. Luhan whines, “It's getting better, so you better not go away or I will haunt you down.”

 

Minseok complies. Also laying in the bed with their body besides each other. Minseok is staring at Luhan, he laid slightly at above Luhan. Luhan must have felt his stare that he lift his face to meet Minseok. Big mistake.

 

“OUCHH!” Luhan’s antlers, following his owner's movement also lift and unintentionally knock Minseok’s face. Minseok who first have this somehow soft features now back with his scowling at Luhan. “Stupid antlers! You should be the one who slept above me!” So without any notice, Minseok moved and his face is now in the same level as Luhan’s chest. Luhan didn't really complain. Now that the sudden pain slowly going, he wants to have a little rest, maybe it could go away entirely.

 

What supposed to be a little rest turns out to be a whole night with them ended up having their body smashed into each other, every limb tangled and it includes everything. Or more like Luhan snuggling close to Minseok because he could not stand the freezing air.

 

He wakes up to Minseok sleeping face, really close to him. To think about it, Minseok is quite handsome, Luhan thinks so too the first time they met. Even when he doesn't really think like that anymore after their constant bickering, but yes, Minseok is handsome.

 

Getting up, he is greeted with technically what used to be soft cream  colored wall is now a wall with thin sheet of blue transparent ice. Everything is covered in ice, including a table that full with yellow flowers in every form, from a head crown, small bracelet, buckets and all, is covered in ice, a thick ice at that.

 

And that alone, make Luhan furious. Maybe some may think he is crazy, why would he be angry about it? But the thing is Luhan is a flower person, who love summer, and despise winter because there would not be many flowers when it was winter, and he has tried to collect lots of yellow flowers just for Minseok, yellow flowers for summer, not for it covered by ice.

 

He smacks Minseok’s sleeping body, the Uranus prince and jerks, instantly awake. “What the-”

 

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” Luhan shouts, anger washing over him, more than times when he was bickering with Minseok.

 

“What could I what?”

 

“The flowers! Why did you freeze it?!”

 

“Hey, its just flowers, no big probl-

 

“IT'S NOT JUST FLOWERS!”

 

“Luhan, stop it, it's too early for this.”

 

“For what?! Could you never understand?! Flowers need to breathe! You are suffocating them!” Not in the mood that he just been awakened so early and receive nothing from Luhan but shouts, Minseok feels all his blood runs to his face.

 

“Well, I NEED TO BREATH TOO! They are suffocating me too! So shut up for a second would ya?!” His sudden outburst makes Luhan flinch in surprise, never thought Minseok would have such an intimidating side with him.

 

Tears threatened to fall, Luhan has never been shouted back before, only Sehun as ever do that and yet, they have known each other since so long time ago. He stands from the bed and walks out from Minseok’s bed. “Then go home, no one asks you to stay.” He says, leaving the room.

  
  


That night, Luhan feels the same pain he felt yesterday, since he left Minseok’s room, he has felt it building up inside of him until the peak, at the night when it comes in big force of pain around his hip and antlers. He whimpers in pain and even cries out. His mother comes right away once she heard from the maid that Luhan is crying in his room.

 

When she saw Luhan, crying, holding his front hip and head, she sighs. She sits right next to Luhan who have his back at the bed’s and sitting on the floor. “Mother, it hurts” He whimpers again.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Yesterday, but…”

 

“But I don't know, it just goes away after some minutes.” His mother frowns. Go away? How is that possible? The pain should not subside until- “Who saved you?”

 

“Minseok I think, I wake up to him this morning.” The queen nods, already figuring out what happened.

 

“Its called royal soulmate in our kingdom, Luhan. Just basically your antler feeling pain the same time your period comes. Could only subside by your suppose soulmate or so. Not every one of the lines got that thing.”

 

Things his mother just said drawn to him slowly, really slow. Until he snaps to lock gaze with his mother. “You couldn't be kidding me…” He whispers but her mother just shakes her head. His heart is pounding so hard, befriending with the pain that keeps gushing in his antlers.

 

He try to stand but could not because the pain in his hip keep adding. But no, he needs to find Minseok, there should be a mistake, Minseok and him hate each other right? Alright, to be honest, Luhan didn't hate Minseok no, he actually l*ke him. It's just that he didn't want to say so, that he l*ke Minseok.

 

Her mother helps him to be on his feet and once he feels like he already gains his power even just a little, he runs as fast as his legs could take him. He is out of breath, his antlers keep giving him a wave of pain and his thundering heart isn't helping at all.

 

Once he is in front of Minseok’s room, he just merges inside, finding the yesterday’s thin ice blue wall has gone back to it’s original color, soft cream. And nothing is left but the furniture they have from the start. There are no slippers beside the bed, no books above the tables and nothing, but the yellow flowers still above one of the tables, now it's not freezing.

 

“No, no, no-”

 

“Luhan? What are you doing here?” Luhan turns his body to find Sehun giving him an odd look.

 

“Where is Minseok?” He asks in a breath, even when he already lack one because of the running.

 

“Left? I mean it's your saying that you don't want the marriage, right? He was scheduled to go back tomorrow but somehow he changed his plan and now they are already on their way to the spaceship.

 

He runs with all of his might to the kingdom’s gate, tears already falling, maybe because the pain he is feeling or because of someone. He catches them tho, Minseok in the rear line and the other already walking at their own speed.

 

Luhan practically run to Minseok, crushing him, his antlers collide with Minseok’s back that the man yelps in surprise. “What the-”

 

Luhan feels his pain subside, but his heart is still beating crazily. “Are you leaving?”

 

Minseok sighs, “Yes, you want me to leave as soon as possible, right?” Luhan shakes his head, making his antlers moving and scraping Minseok’s back without him remembering that yes, he is a deer prince and he has antlers.

 

The shorter finally turns, taking Luhan’s hands so they would not prevent him from turning around because before, Luhan was hugging him so hard. “I want to say I'm sorry. You are right, I should not play with seasons, the flowers need to have fresh air and I should not freeze it. I'm really sorry, but it's just that…” Minseok scratch his head. “I have an allergy, to them, all of them.” Luhan finally stops crying and is looking to Minseok who is still trying to find words. “I… I almost die the first time I got here because there were so much pollen and days I have been staying in here, I couldn't get too far from my room or near any flowers because I could start sneezing uncontrollably and yeah, have you accompanying me-even its not in the most pleasant way- but, it means a lot. Thank you.”

 

Now really taking Minseok’s face, Luhan realized that Minseok is having a really red nose, truly seems like he has an allergy. It now makes sense, from him freezing the flowers, saying he is also suffocated by the flowers and his staying still in the kingdom time, even why Minseok and Luhan always bickering right before Luhan going out from a walk.  Maybe Minseok was lonely, and having Luhan even if it so disturbing is better.

 

He finally smiles. “I'm sorry too, for everything. And thank you. And sorry again, because you are my soulmate and I'm sorry to say sorry again but you have to spend your entire life in here, with me.”

 

Minseok smiles back. Their first kiss got stolen from each other by each other under the moonlight.

 


End file.
